Where the Evil is After Dark
by Miss Leed
Summary: Told through the first person, this horror story tells the tale of one girl stuck in the middle of the human-demon war. Only one person can get her out of her horrible situation. Now, is her life worth more than she thinks?


This was originally on my old fanfic account, Miss Leed, but I've taken those stories off that account and switched them over to here. You can go check, if you want, but all my stories from that account are gone-aroonie.

Devil May Cry: Through the Devil Does He Wish...  
  
Part 1: The Escape  
  
Prelude:  
  
Hi Hi Peoplezzzz!! This story is from the point of view of me. It's supposed to take place in an urban environment like mine. The main plot is Dante has to get me out from horror alive. Yes, I am a girl. Just to set you straight, I'm a big fan of video games and I've been fascinated with Devil May Cry ever since it first came out. Please don't think I'm conceited. I'm just experimenting with different types of writing. Please read this in a scary state of mind. Trust me, you'll enjoy it a devil of a lot more!  
  
Disclaimer: Though some creatures and characters appear from both Devil May Cry I and DMC II, none of them belong to me. I owe full credit to the makers of the game, except for the story, which is rightfully mine. Please enjoy. Thanks Capcom!!

()()()It's time! Noooooooo. Stay or die!!()()()

I jolted awake. Outside the window was something dark, shadowy. It passed. I tried to fall back asleep, even though my heart was pounding wildly. The soft comforters were having no effect on me whatsoever. The war against the monsters was not doing well. We're losing.  
  
The shadow darts across my window again.  
  
Then I hear a gunshot.  
  
I pop out of bed. My breathing is extremely heavy. Another gunshot. I almost jump out of my skin. Slowly, in my nightgown and slippers, I turn on the light. My slightly pink room is welcoming, but the world is not. Another gunshot. I'm completely scared.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how these shots are heard so closely. I live on the 7th floor of an apartment building, but the shadow is still moving around the building, taking turns at each window.  
  
I sit in the bed, reading a book, trying to take my mind off what is going on outside. It's happened in video games and movies, but now is it happening here. At home. Where the world is real.  
  
I hear a CLUNK outside my bedroom door. I close my eyes and curl up in the corner of the bed. Suddenly there is another noise. CLUNK. Shhhhhhffff. CLUNK. Shhhhff.  
  
Tears start to roll down my face. They've made it into the house. The noise gets closer and closer. I draw my feet in and hope for the best. I look at the door.  
  
It swings open with a BANG.  
  
A wooden puppet, not just any puppet, looks at me. It is shaped like a person, but it is entirely made of wood. A marionette, almost. Transparent strings grab it by its shoulders and slowly drag it into the room. My screams are stifled only by fear itself.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I push myself against the wall.  
  
It continues to slide towards me.  
  
It stops. It lets out an ear-splitting scream that hurts to even hear. Something not seen grabs me by my nightgown shoulder and brings me up in the air, like a sad, lonely marionette. My body shivers uncontrollably. Looking off to the left, I see the shadow again, but standing still, directly outside my window.  
  
PSSSSSSHHHHH!! CRASHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
My window bursts open and in comes a man in a long red jacket with a long sword. I can't see his face, but he quickly stabs the monster and it crumbles to the ground. He has white hair, from what I can see from the back. He's very young and well built, but he has still not turned around.  
  
"Hello?" I manage to sputter out. I'm dropped from the string and I land on my bed again. My teeth are now clattering and I can't move my legs.  
  
"Why are you people still here? You should've moved by now. They'll give no mercy." The man says. He turns around finally. His hair hangs loosely around his face and he's kind of sweaty. He looks very tired and stressed out, but he manages to keep his cool. He slings his sword over his shoulder.  
  
I find myself staring. It's very cold. The wind from outside is rushing in, throwing papers around the room. I'm terrified, both for my life, and for the world. "Who won't give mercy?" I stutter.  
  
"Those creatures. If you don't leave, you'll die." He walks around the room, looking curiously at different objects.  
  
"I have nowhere to go. Besides, my mother and father are sleeping." I get up and go to a drawer. I pull out my long pajama pants and put them on. I also pull on my robe.  
  
"They're already taken care of. I took them both to the underground safe cavern. They're waiting for you."  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?"  
  
"I'm the only one to trust, that's why."  
  
It's still amazingly cold, but I ask, "Fine, what's your name?"  
  
"...Dante." He turns towards the window.  
  
"Are you just gonna leave me here?" I walk over to the window also.  
  
"Of coarse not. You're the only person who could get me out of this mess. I'm ready when you are." He gave me a quick smile but then stopped. I blush.  
  
"Let me pack."  
  
"No time." Dante grabs me around the waist and jumps out the window. I scream as loud as I can. The air rushes by my face in a cold jet, suffocating me for a moment. We're five feet from the ground.  
  
Thump.  
  
We land softly. I'm in shock. I just start to breath normally again. Dante looks at me and wipes the hair from my eyes. "You'll need a little more training. If you think that's bad, wait till we get to the city..." He picks up a twig from the ground, and with a swift movement of the hand, gets my hair in one piece, out of my eyes and off my neck. "Better?" I nod and he grabs my hand. We start to walk out of the street we've fallen into: An alley.  
  
"It's freezing." I'm holding onto Dante's hand. He has a firm grasp, as not to let me wander off, which I doubt I'll do anyway.  
  
We stop. Dante looks ahead and glares. "You won't be for long. Follow me, but when I say run, run. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." I look ahead too, but see nothing. A slight flare is burning, but nothing else. Is it moving?  
  
We move slowly forward until I can see some of the creatures up ahead. I whimper and try to pull back, but Dante doesn't let me. "I won't let them hurt you. Just follow what I say and you'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." He grabs me by the shoulders and leads me forward. I swear he's gonna offer me as a sacrifice. I whimper again and try to stop but his strength surpasses mine. I continue to move forward.  
  
I see the creatures perfectly now. They look like monkeys, but their entire body is in flames. They are jumping around; they apparently don't see Dante. For now anyway.  
  
Out of nowhere, Dante says, "Hey ya flame retards!! Come on!! Look what I got! A nice, juicy girl!! She's a cute one too! Come and get it! Dinner's served!!" I look at him in amazement. He does want to kill me! He whispers in my ear, "Trust me. Go along with the flow. You're gonna be fine." The monkeys come running towards me. I cringe and get ready to be eaten, but then I get flung: high, high into the air. I'm a dead girl walking.  
  
I look down and see Dante using his sword again and completely leaving no mercy on the monkeys. One by one they die. Little by little, I start to fall. Dante finished and put away his sword again. He looks up, sees me and catches me again. I must look shocked because he says, "I'm sorry I had to do that. You're okay kid." He put me down and we continued to walk again.  
  
A slight bristling is heard from the nearby tree. Dante walks towards the noise, motioning with his hand for me to stay in my spot. I look around, while out of the corner of my eye, I see Dante pulling out two hand guns. He's creeping towards the tree with stealth-like momentum. Just then, a shrill laugh is heard.  
  
"RUNNNNNNNN!!" He turns around and shoots at the tree. I right away follow orders and run down the opposite way from which we came from. All I feel is the wind rushing by me and the gunshots are heard from behind. I feel a presence following me. I'm too scared to look back, so I continue.  
  
"CAWWWWW!! CAAAWWW!!" Just then I feel two sharp talons rip at my robe. They manage to take it, almost dragging me along with it. Tears are now streaming down my face. With two more gunshots, the bird falls dead at my feet. I jump over it and continue running.  
  
My energy is draining slowly from my feet and my drive is going down. After a moment, I give up hope and run towards a building. I lean against it and catch my breath. I look left... I look right... I don't see anything, so I slide down and take a seat on the cold concrete. It's amazingly cold now that my robe is gone. I lost a slipper in the process.  
  
I hear the laugh again. I still don't see anything.  
  
SNNNNIIPPPP!!  
  
A pair of scissors pops out of the ground next to me. I scurry over to the left. Soon enough, I gain common sense and begin to run again. As I'm running, something grabs my leg and trips me. I let out an earsplitting scream. The continuous shots stopped at once. He's coming to rescue me.  
  
The laugh again. A shadowy figure rises slowly from the ground. It exposes its face and I see a shiny porcelain mask. The mask is in the shape of a ram's head. It seems to be smiling at me.  
  
"Leaaaaaavve me alone!!!!" I try to kick it. My foot goes straight through the seemingly black robe of his. My breathing gets heavy. I'm pinned to the ground and I can't get up. I stare up at the creature...  
  
BAAAAANNNG BAAAAANNNNG!!!!  
  
"Pick on somebody taking your own steroid dosage!!" Dante stands behind him. I smile...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Welllll!!! How did you like it?? I know it was my first sort of thing like this, but I think I did pretttty good!! Pleeeeeeeezzz R&R!! And I don't mean Rest and Relaxation!! Thank youuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
